You're Gonna Go Far Kid
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: You would never forget the words one of the rangers said that day:"Reinae, The Black Angel Alchemist is ready for action! Time to kick some ass and if you don't like it, get the hell out of my way!"And she was there, right in front of you:Reinae Crossfire.. SET IN THE WORLD OF FMA: a the OCReinaeXReader fanfic. Rated T Mostly for langauage and volience.
1. teaser chapter

**A/N: Teaser chapter for my new OCXreader story. Hope you enjoy the teaser and chapter 1 starts right after it!**

* * *

**OC Reinae XMaleReader**

**Chapter:**** Teaser**

**Series: ****FMA OCXReader**

**(Fanfic Story:"You're Gonna Go Far Kid")**

_**Well, today just wasn't your day. **_

You were already late to getting to the ranger headquarters and you wished that you hadn't stopped to at that food stand for those donuts.

You had just became a State Alchemist and you were also a new Risembool Ranger. So you had to go to the opening meeting for new rangers and you didn't want to think that you were the only one late.

As you made a quick turn...you didn't see where you were going and bumped into someone...

"Hey! Watch where the hell you're going!" A loud voice female said as you lost your balance and fell over. You rubbed your sore behind, as you looked up to see who had shouted at you.

In front of you, was the most beautiful girl you had ever seen.

She had long Sandy brown hair and Brown with golden tint eyes, that seemed to hold a bit of mischief in them. She wore an outfit all in black, from the dressy short sleeved shirt, the dark washed tight jeans, knee high boots high heeled styled boots, to the black sleeveless arm band gloves that were on her arms.

You kept staring at her for a few minutes, as she bent down to wave her hand in front of your face, rapidly.

"Hey, you ok? Hellllo? Anyone home?" She said, as you snapped out of your trance.

"Sorry about that…" You said sheepishly, as you felt a light blush dust your cheeks.

"It's ok, people can get like that around me." She said, as she held out a hand to help you out. You accepted her hand, noticing how warm it was.

When she helped pull you up, you also noticed that she was quite strong and…kinda short.

"Hey, I never knew…." You started to say as she turned her head to you. "That you…kinda…short…"

"What?" She said, getting an anime pulse mark on the side of her head. "Did you just call me short?"

"Um, yeah…but you are…" You started to say, as a fast fist came your way, hitting you in the head and sending you flying to the ground again. You gasped in horror as air came back into your lungs, as you looked up at the girl, who had an angry dangerous look in her eyes.

"I'm only gonna say this once to you...

Don't call me pipsqueak, or I'll call you brainless-pig, baldly!" She said as you nodded your head, not wanting to get hit again.

**This girl…was strong…**

**And dangerous. **

You mentally wrote yourself a note to not get on her bad side.

"I see, that you're a new ranger, huh?" She said,

"Yes, bout how did you know? And who are you exactly?" You asked her as she gave you a cocky grin.

"I could just tell, you might call it **'sensing' **if you like. And for my name…" She holds up a state alchemist pocket watch to show her identity. "My name is Reinae Crossfire: **"The Black Angel Alchemist"**

_You felt a shiver run down you're back. _

_You knew who this girl was…._

You heard it once when you saw some rangers in a fight one time with the miniskirt army. You would never forget the words one of the rangers said that day:

"_**Reinae, The Black Angel Alchemist is ready for action! Time to kick some ass and if you don't like it, get the hell out of my way!"**_

And she was there, right in front of you….

Reinae Crossfire…

_Let's just hope you are able to survive the week with her, let alone a day…_

* * *

**A/n: so, please read and review on how you think it is. Nice comments are appreciated by the way!**

**So, chapter 1 starts right after this….**


	2. Prologue chapter

**A/N: decided to put a chapter Prologue of the OCReinaeXReader story, then chapter 1. *sorry for the confusion readers* This fanfic is mostly rated T+ for violence and language. (sorry guys if you thought that there might be more…) please read and review, if you like the story, or if it needs improvement…**

* * *

**Chapter: Prologue**

**The scent of blood filled the air, as you tried to keep yourself from gagging on the strong smell. It filled the air as the battles raged all around you. You felt your legs feeling weak as you wanted to drop right where you stood, not wanting to see anymore of this, not wanting to see anymore chaos and bloodshed.**

**But you had to go on…**

**You had to keep moving….**

**You made a promise, and you were determined to keep it, even if it cost you're life….**

"Hey, where are you, Reinae?" You shouted outloud, hoping that your friend heard you. You listened for a response, but heard nothing. You kept on walking, calling out to her again and again.

After what seemed like hours to you, you heard a soft small weak voice, calling your name.

You're heart skipped a beat, as you recognized the voice.

You ran as fast as you could, running down the streets of the central square as fast as you could. You kept on running, until your legs felt like they were on fire. But you didn't stop there, not until you knew that she was alright.

Soon, you spotted a flash of familiar sandy brown hair, that made your blood run cold.

No….it couldn't be….

No way….

You felt yourself screamed out her name, as you raced over to her, not wanting it to be, what you thought it would be….

When you got over to her, you felt like time had stopped and a bucket of cold water had been thrown in your face…..

You saw Reinae, lying in a crumbled heap on the ground, surrounded by a bunch of black feathers. You recognized them right away, as remember her beautiful dark black wings, that allowed her to fly like a dark angel in the sky.

If all those feathers were on the ground, than that meant, that someone had either ripped her wings apart or she was attacked from the air in an air assault attack….

**NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!**

Those thoughts raced through your mind, as you went over to her, trying to see if she was alright.

"Reinae?... Reinae?" You said softly as you lightly shook her shoulders, trying to wake her up. You continued shaking them, as she was unresponsive. "Reinae?!...**REINAE**!"

You shook them a bit harder, trying even harder to wake her up. After a few minutes of shaking, her eyes twitched a bit, then her eyes started to flutter open a bit, as she was coming too.

A sigh of relief, escaped your lips, as you saw your friend's eyes open slowly….

Than look at you, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why are you shaking me, like a damn rag doll for? Are you trying to give me a splitting headache, you idiot?" She said, in a tired angry tone.

"Sorry about that Reinae. I was scared and thought that if I didn't try to wake you up, you probably wouldn't ever wake again." You said softly, as you felt like a stupid idiot.

Reinae took one look at you, as he face softened a bit and she slowly sat up, as she looked at you for a few minutes.

Than she moved herself closer to you, as she did something, that you thought she would never do…

She wrapped her arms around you, as she embraced you in a warm, but gentle hug.

"You stupid fool…" Reinae said softly, but with a kind tone in her voice. "Why is it that all my partners have to be such idiots?" You said nothing, not wanting to make the conversation worse. "But no matter, that's just way of showing that you care for your friends. You shouldn't feel ashamed about it, no matter how stupid or worthless people might say or what you think."

"I don't…think…that.." You tried to say, but Reinae knew better as she shook her head.

"C'mon, it's written all over your face. Anyone could see that, for miles away…" Reinae said, as you looked into her warm brown golden tinted eyes. "So, chin up_(your name) and don't let anyone get to you, no matter what!"

You nodded at her, as she got up and dusted off any dirt from her jeans.

"And_(your name)….thank you…for trying to help me." Reinae said, as she gave you a smile.

"No problem, Reinae!" You said, as you gave her a smile back.

The both of you turned back to the area where the battlefield took place. You both looked to see a humongous demon like creature, colored all in green with black stringy like hair and a huge lizard like tail, that shook the ground when it attacked anything.

"So…is that…" You slowly said, as Reinae nodded her head.

"Yep, that's Envy "The Jealousy's"… his true form…." Reinae said as gave the creature a hard look of anger, as Envy roared at both of them.

"**SO….THE BLACK ANGEL LIVES TO GET HER ASSED KICKED AGAIN, HUH?**" Envy said in a deep gravely voice, as he taunted Reinae. "**GUESS YOU DIDN'T LEARN YOUR LESSON THAT LAST TIME, LITTLE GIRL!"**

Reinae growled at him, as she held her ground, not wanting to lose her cool just yet.

"Shut the fuck up, you little monster! The only one who's gonna be learning a lesson here, is you, when I beat the living shit out of you!" She said, threatenly, as she held up her hand, which had now turned into her demon wolf clawed hand.

"**HAHAHA….SO, IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE GONNA RELEASE YOUR OWN MONSTER, FROM INSIDE OF YOU…." **Envy said, as he let off a chuckle. **"NOW THIS WILL BE INTERESTING…..TWO MONSTERS, FIGHTING AGAINST EACH OTHER…."**

"Hey Envy…didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?" Reinae said, as her eyes glowed a bright crimson colored. "I guess you were hard of hearing me…."

"_(YOUR NAME)! DO IT NOW!" Reinae yelled at you, ready to get the plan set in motion.

"Right!" You said, as you clapped your hands together and put them down on the ground. A flash of bright green light shown right where you slammed you're hands down on the ground, as another flash of green light shown under Envy. Envy was confused at what was happening, but before he could do anything, he was suddenly sent flying….

As a set of sharp spear bombs, stabbed him, exploding on contact as the burst all over him and sent him flying even more into the air. He kept flying for a few more seconds, then fell back to earth, with a loud thudding crash.

"**WHAT….THE…HELL! **

**DAMN….YOU….ALCHEMISTS…"**

"**DAMN YOU….STUPID…..RISEMBOOL RANGERS!" **Envy roared at them, while letting off a groan of pain, from flying in the air by that attack.

"Well, you kinda deserved that." You said, as you got up, looking at Envy with a hateful look in your eyes.

"**HOW CAN THIS BE? HOW CAN MERE LOWLY HUMANS BE ABLE TO ATTACK ME? A HOMONCULUS?!" **Envy said, as he glared hateful eyes at the both of you.

"Were not just "lowly humans" you stupid moron…" Reinae said.

"Were State Alchemists…" You said as you took one look at Reinae, who looked right back at you.

"**AND RISEMBOOL RANGERS….WHO ARE GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YOU, ENVY**!" You both said together as you both raised as hard fist to Envy and at the same time, punched him hard in the face, sending him flying into a building.

You felt the adrenaline rush out of you as you blinked a few times, realizing just now, what had just happened.

"Did i….did I just…" said, trying not to sound like a stuttering idiot.

"Wow_(your name), didn't know you had that kind of strength in you." Reinae said as she saw Envy get up again. "But it looks like we get to test that new strength of yours again…."

"_**HEADS UP_(YOUR NAME)!" Reinae shouted as you both raced to attack again, ready to begin the fight of your lives…. **_

_**~End of Prologue~**_

* * *

**so ends the prologue, of the OC Reinae X Male Reader. ****Chapter 1 will start right after this, so get ready for that. ****and as this is a new type of X Reader that I'm writing, I would like to know how I'm doing on this, or if this story needs improvements. **

**Comments would be nice as long as they are good reviews and POSTIVE ONES, okay? *****really don't like rude people, so if you're gonna be rude, don't even think about writing something crappy, alright? **

**~Well, until next time my friends….~**


End file.
